When The Heartless Feel
by Sailing South
Summary: Immortal Blackwood of SHIELD has never felt love, happiness, or joy ever since she lost her heart. All she felt was pain in her childhood. But when Blackwood was assigned to convince a god to stop a bombing in Germany, she was slowly being filled again. The emptiness can always be filled, right? Loki/OC.
1. Urgent Matters

When the heartless feel

**Author's note: I own nothing but the plot and the OC. And just so you know, I love pop culture references. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Put it down below!**

**1. Urgent Matters**

Six, seven, eight, nine . . . nine knives. Nine targets. All bull's-eyes. I could do better. So I grabbed nine other knives and threw it at the same targets I used. All knives landed on the hilt of the other nine I had laid there. Yet something felt missing. But I can't feel any emotion. Ever since they took it away.

I was in the garden of my home in Long Island. The sun was setting. I was just on vacation from dancing in Broadway and being a SHIELD agent. Sunlight hasn't landed on my face for days. All I have done for most of the year was do some twirls and interrogate people. Fury told me to take two weeks off. I know not why. He wouldn't tell. My dance instructor told me to take a week off too. And no reason was given to me. So now I am at my home, relaxing and having time for myself. It is strange that I have freedom already. I don't have to wear uniforms; I can just wear a pair of jeans, a coat, and a tank top. Yet why am I just throwing knives even though I do this at SHIELD?

Placing my hand on the table where my knives were laid, I held the hilt of the blade. Raising it in front of my face, I looked at my targets. The sound of the cuckoo clock I owned was heard from a distance. Silence, what a mystery. I was planning to remove the nine knives that were attached to the other knives' hilt. "I can do better." I spoke to myself. Relaxing my fingers, I took a deep breath. Once I was about to release the weapon from my grasp, I felt a hand restrain my arm.

A stimulus of mine responded too fast. I locked my right leg to the mystery man's left leg and rolled to the ground. Placing my knife in my khaki trench coat, my arm draped over his neck. Trying to choke him, I shouted. "Who are you and how did you find me?" I shouted. The man was pinned to the ground and my arm was on his throat. I looked at his face. And there it was a sarcastic smirk. I rolled my eyes and got up from the soft grass. "What do you want Barton? I'm on a two week off. SHIElD agents have no rights to visit me."

Clint stood up. "Well vacation is cut short, sis." He said. I told him to stop calling me sis. "SHIELD needs you in the Helicarrier. It's urgent." I asked why. "Loki, the God of Mischief is back. I have to be with Selvig while he's working with the Tessaract. Pack your bags, Kathryn." My brother said. Loki was back. The Norse God of Mischief was here to cause some havoc for the second time. Going back to the house, Clint walked beside me. "How's the 'thing' going?" He asked.

I pursed my lips. He was talking about my mutation. I could see the past and the future of the whole universe. I also too am indestructible. That's why I live a private life. People once tried taking my mutation. Anyways, I killed them first. And killing them is how I got on SHIELD's radar. "The mutation's fine. No attacks happened for the past few months. But I have a hunch that something will possibly happen."

"Don't worry, Kath." Clint said. "Those people won't be able to touch my sister." Clint said as he ruffled my dirty blonde hair. He draped his arm over my shoulder and I smiled. My brother hasn't been this caring before. "Anyways, how's the vacation?"

I frowned. "It's empty." I said. "I don't understand. I've been throwing knives, gone boating, climb a few cliffs, and went to the club, partied, and got drunk. Yet I don't know why I feel empty. Even during work." We entered the house and went to my bedroom. I brought out my suitcase in my closet and opened it. Quickly, I began to pack my clothes. I got my six pairs of my SHIELD uniform, lots of undergarments, some extra clothes, and three pairs of shoes. I also had some toiletries. "You're my brother. Help me out in this mess."

"Kath, I think you're just overreacting. Maybe you should start finding a guy." Clint said.

I threw a book at him. "What are you, my aunt? I'm twenty-nine." I spat. "Clint, you're insane. The only guys I like are guys that are willing to kill me because I know they'll always end up dead in my hands." Clint chuckled. Once I was done packing up, I got my extra knife set and carried it in another bag. I placed my favorite knife on my belt. "Let's go, Hawk or I'll toss you into the pool." We walked outside. Clint and I waited out in the garden.

"Do you remember the time we were circus kids, Blackwood?" He asked and I nodded. "I remembered the act we had to do where I had to shoot this apple off of your head. And when I did, the arrow landed on your eye yet it was healed when you just laid your hand on your eye. You were twelve and I was fourteen. The second mutation of yours was revealed. I remembered that I was so jealous of you." Then he frowned. "But I shouldn't be because I knew the pain of that mutation."

I punched Clint in the arm, all most causing him to go into the water. "Shut up, Barton. What are we waiting for anyway?" I asked. Then the sounds of a helicopter rung in my ears and my hair blew against the strong breeze. Slowly, it descended down. Clint and I stepped back. Once it landed, the doors swung open and we were greeted by a fellow agent. The two of us entered the copter and headed to the Helicarrier. A few minutes later, the helicopter landed on the Helicarrier. I kissed Clint on the cheek and gave him a hug. "Go take care of yourself."

"Any future predictions, princess?" Clint asked. _Princess. _Something he hasn't called me ever since we were in Boston.

I winked at him. I occasionally could control the mutation. But most of the time it would just come out of nowhere and attack me. Looking to his future, I kept a straight face. In my head, I was filled with worry. This wasn't the same Clint I'll be seeing a few days later. "I told you this before, Clint. No spoilers." I waved goodbye and went off of the copter and watched it fly away again.

Tonight, my brother will not be the same anymore.

I went inside the Helicarrier and was greeted by a few other agents. It was my idea to bring the Helicarrier out again. I warned Nick Fury about something yet he wouldn't listen. So this is just a back-up plan.

I entered my room and dropped my suitcase on the floor. I won't be seeing land in a while. As I changed into my uniform, my head started getting dizzy. I began to see strange things in my mind. It was a party. Then I heard screams in my head. I only had one image that was clear. It was a man. He had long black hair and a cane that had a beautiful crystal was aloft on his hands. He looked like a god. It was Loki. I collapsed on my bed and saw more images. I closed my ears and tried to cease the pain. After an hour filled with migraines, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and found my father figure, Coulson standing next to me. Propping myself up with one arm, I raised my hand over my head. "What happened? Why are you here? I thought you were with Selvig."

"Barton's been compromised, Agent Blackwood. And Selvig too. We all had to go here. Loki has the Tessaract." Coulson said. "And you were screaming for the whole night. Was it a vision?"

I slowly nodded. I stood up. "The vision was about the god of mischief. I also saw Clint being compromised and the base falling into rubble. Where's Fury? I have urgent matter to discuss."

"He's in the deck. Wait, why didn't you warn Barton about him being compromised." Coulson asked.

I opened the door and smiled at Coulson. "I've did that once to Barton. You do not want to know what happened. Even though, if I tell what happens in the future, it will always stay the same even if he tries to avoid it. Now excuse me, Agent Coulson, I'll ask for a trip to Germany." I bid farewell and ran to the deck.

Entering the deck, I found Fury talking to the council. He raised his head and saw me watching him. He stopped talking and the council adjourned. "Agent Kathryn Blackwood, welcome back."

I walked towards him and crossed my arms. "I don't think it's time to do happy greetings, sir. I had a vision last night. It wasn't like before. There were two possible endings. I've never seen anything like it, sir." I began to tell Fury my vision. Every single detail was revealed.

After the whole story, Fury just nodded. "So are you telling me that Loki is heading to Germany this evening to steal something we cannot stop? And if one thing goes wrong, three different bombs will explode in Germany?"

"Yes, sir. So I'm asking you if I can go to Germany because I have an idea on how to stop the bombing. The iridium stealing can't be stopped. Can I go to Germany?" I asked. Fury nodded.

"You leave at this very moment. Later tonight, I'll send Iron Man and Captain America to help you. Good luck, Blackwood." I gave a salute and ran off. One night in Germany and one night with Loki. Glad he decided not to go to Paris. I packed a few clothes and three silver knives. I went to the plane Fury lent me and found the pilot waiting inside.

I tossed my bag in the corner and sat down. "Let's go to Germany. Pick me up once he is caught." The pilot nodded and we took off. For the whole flight, I was getting strange visions. I didn't know what they were. It was fuzzy and blurry and I couldn't form a proper picture. Sometimes I just hated my mutation. It made me worry too much. It would burden me of the past. It would shroud me with darkness. The mutation was sometimes a blessing. But it has always been a curse. But that was just the visions. I hated the immortality. I've always wanted to grow old with somebody. I didn't want to watch them die. Being immortal is difficult. Because no matter what happens, you will never experience an important part of life: physical pain. I've been hunted down for my power. I want it to end. Tired, I fell asleep.

I was in Boston in my slumber. "Hello there, lady. Nice face you got there, sweetheart." A man said. His eyes were red. Drunk and all smiles, he brought fear in the area. Backing up slowly, I felt another person behind me. "Oh we don't mean no harm, sweetie. We just want to make friends."

"It's better if you won't be friends with me. I'm scarier than you." I spat.

The man and his friends chuckled and went closer. It was difficult to breathe. Then I felt a hand move up my arm. My eyes widened. Screams came out of my mouth. I kicked there legs and found a way out. Then I ran like hell. But the drunks were faster. I was lost in Boston. I couldn't find Clint. I was hopeless. I turned right into an alley and I reached a dead end. I began to sweat really fast. And behind me, they came close. And for the night, I was brought to rock bottom. I shouted pleads and cries yet no voice could hear me but mine. My eyes swelled up. And there laughs filled my ears. My pain was their pleasure. The light was gone. The white turned red. I was crushed. Then the beatings came. Fists and kicks pounded on my skin. Bruises were on my body. I could see blood.

And after the pain, I curled up into a fetal position and cried. Yet anger filled me. Slowly, I stood up and faced the drunks. "You know what they say about those people with mutations?" I asked. My wounds began to recover. Their eyes were filled with fear. I picked up a crowbar I found on the ground and swung it around. "You don't want to see them get angry. I therefore conclude that you will die right now." And I charged and jumped on there backs, snapping there necks in half and hitting there heads with the bar. Once they were all on the floor, dead on my knees, I dropped the crowbar and found Clint standing right there in front of me.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"They threatened me." I said quickly. Clint frowned and hugged me tight. Tears came out of my eyes. "They were destined to die in my hands. I had no choice, Clint. It was fate. They scared me."

Clint hugged me harder and I knew he was crying. "It's alright, princess. Nobody messes with my sister. I'm just happy that the mutation saved your life. I'm just happy you're safe."

We walked back to the motel we were staying at. Clint didn't sleep for the night. I would watch him look out of the window and sit still like a hawk. He was observing the place. I couldn't sleep too. I knew the police would come in any moment. In the middle of the night, I heard police sirens. They found us. Clint and I packed our bags and we opened the window. My brother jumped down before me. Then afterwards, I jumped.

Then I woke up with a start. I found myself on the floor of the plane. There were tears coming out of my eyes. That was fourteen years ago. The Clint who comforted me for that night wasn't the Clint I knew now. He's compromised. He's on Loki's side now. I looked outside and realized that we were about to land. Taking my bag, I stood in front of the door. I held a bar that was on top of me. When the plane landed, I got off of the plane and ran off.

I booked a motel and stayed there while waiting for the party to start. I ordered some food to eat and did some yoga in the bedroom. While waiting, I watched some television and tried calming myself down. My mission was risky. My work was difficult to do. I have to convince Loki not to bomb Germany.

My watch alarm rang and I looked at it. I have an hour and thirty minutes until the party. Two hours until the possible bombing. Immediately, I changed into a long green backless satin gown with a slit that reached up to my knee. The dress hugged my curves very well and I placed a gold intricate belt around my waist. Slipping into a pair of golden shoes, I looked at myself in the mirror. There's something missing. I sat on a chair and brought out a vanity kit. I applied some make-up and accessories. I tied my hair into a very intricate braid and finished it all with a hint of perfume. I stood up, grabbed my purse that had my registered gun inside. I walked out of the motel and hailed a cab. In a few moments, I'd be facing a god.


	2. Confrontation

**When The Heartless Feel**

**Author's note: I own nothing but the plot and the OC. And just so you know, I love pop culture references. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Put it down below!**

* * *

**2. Confrontation**

After an hour, the cab stopped. Reaching the place where the party would be held, I entered the front doors. The place was just filled with elegance. Crystal chandeliers, amazing works of art, beautiful people in their elegant clothing, and the sounds of violins were everywhere. Yet the peaceful feeling would be gone in a few moments.

A person offered me a glass of wine and I accepted. While holding the glass, I began to talk to some of the guests. They were of high-position and were affiliated with the government and other important agencies. Some of them even knew about SHIELD. Tired of talking, I walked around the area, looking at some works of art.

"They are really amazing." Somebody said from behind. Surprised, I accidentally dropped the glass of wine. It broke into pieces and the wine scattered. I turned around and found a man. He was wearing a black suit and had a green scarf. On his hands was a cane that had a blue crystal on top off it. His hair was sleek black and his eyes were blue like crystals scattered in the ocean. Loki.

I bent down and picked up the glass shards. "I feel like an idiot." I muttered. "Dropping a very expensive glass filled with very expensive fine wine in a formal party is very stupid." A worker came towards me and cleaned up the mess. "Oh no, please don't. A mistake I made is a mistake I shall fix." The worker refused and cleaned it up with me. Loki crouched down and helped me. I looked at his face. It was beautiful for a madman. He looked dizzy though. I held his arm and shook it. "Are you alright, sir?"

Loki blinked twice and nodded. "I'm very sorry that I shocked you. It's my fault." Once we were finished cleaning it up, Loki stood up. He held out his hand. I laid my hand on it and he helped me up. My forehead reached his lips. We were very close to each other. Uncomfortable, I stepped back. "What's your name, miss?" Loki asked. He extended his hand towards me.

"Kathryn," I said. "Kathryn Blackwood. Most people just call me Blackwood. How about you, sir?" I placed my hand over his. Loki's hands were soft and his fingers were thin and long.

"Loki." He replied. He raised my hand to his lips and slightly bent forward. He kissed my knuckles and never lost eye contact with me. He was smiling like a friend.

"Like the Norse God of Mischief?" I asked. Loki smirked. He stepped a bit closer. Loki brushed this stray lock of hair on my face and tucked it under my ear. Loki flashed a warm friendly smile. Yet it was just a mask.

He shrugged. "Probably like that." I looked into his eyes. Green met blue eyes. I looked away and he chuckled. I felt dizzy all of a sudden. Something strange just shocked my mind. Another vision. What great timing. I began to see the following events. There wasn't any bombing at all. My job was over. But the pain was unbearable. I leaned on a pillar and closed my ears and eyes. "Are you alright, Kathryn? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, sir. I think it's just a headache. Don't worry." I said. I opened my eyes and looked up. I slowly calmed down. But the pain wouldn't end.

Loki came closer and held my hand. "Kathryn, you are tearing up. I think I know what will help you: a dance." I raised my eyebrow. Loki smiled at me and walked me towards the crowd. He placed his hand on my back. I felt it touch my skin. Slowly, I raised my hand and laid it on his shoulder. And we began to sway. "Feel better?" I nodded. I couldn't escape this. Loki smiled at me with such sweetness. I just had to smile back. My job was over. I was dancing with an enemy. Is he toying with me? But whenever he spun me around and pulled me close, I loved it. His fingers softly held me. I knew I wouldn't fall. And once in a while, he'd hold my face and move some stray strands of hair away from my face. "You're hair is blocking your pretty face." Then I'd lean on his shoulder and we'd just sway. Why do I feel weak? Why am I feeling? Is this madness and trickery? Yet I enjoyed it and his company. Slowly, I was being filled. But I was busy with my work and I need no distractions.

"You know, I have always loved Germany. I've been here three times for business but this one is just pure enjoyment and tourism. It would be sad if any city falls into rubble." I said.

Loki bent forward and whispered into my ear, "Are you trying to make me stop the bombing, Agent Blackwood of SHIELD, sister of Clint Barton, trained assassin, manipulator, doctor, and seductress? Because I think it is working yet something is missing." My eyes widened. Great, my cover has been blown. Yet fate and the future are still in my side.

"Why don't we discuss this matter upstairs? Somewhere private." I said in a sultry voice. Loki moved away and looked at me with a smug face. I took his arm and he walked me upstairs. We entered a dark room and I opened the lights. All there was in the room was a bed, a closet, a table and two chairs. I sat on a chair and crossed my legs. Loki could see my knees because of the slit. "Sit." Loki sat across me. "I'm willing to do this, you idiot. You have to stop the bombing."

Loki leaned forward. "Make me." He spat.

"Fine then." I walked towards Loki and sat on his lap. I slowly bent forward. Loki then pushed his mouth towards mine. He grasped my face and kissed me harder. After a few minutes of making out with a god, I got off of his lap and fixed myself. My dress was a mess and so was my hair. Loki looked a little mesmerized. His hair wasn't sleek and smooth. I grabbed his scarf and pulled him close. "Don't bomb this place or I'll kill you in every way I can." I said. I got out of the room.

That was quite odd. Loki's kisses were smooth and soft. I think I know why he's called the God of Mischief. I enjoyed it. It made me feel normal. The way he held me was careful. He treated me like I was a fragile doll. And whenever I winced, he'd stop for a moment and shift to another position. He knew what made me comfortable and he knew what angered me. Like he knew my past and what I've been through.

I left the party and went back to the motel. I checked out and headed to the airport. I found the plane and went inside. And for the whole trip back to the Helicarrier, I thought of Loki and how he made my night. But how can I feel this? This is impossible. What happens in Germany stays in Germany.

Sometimes, I just hate fate and destiny.

* * *

I don't understand what I feel these days. That woman who danced with me, Kathryn Blackwood, made me fall into confusion. The way she smiled at me was filled with warmth and daylight, something I haven't seen in a while. And her skin was soft as silk. She had curves I wanted to hold. Her large green eyes would glisten in the light of the chandeliers. They were brighter than the chandeliers. Her brown hair looked so smooth yet was actually wiry and frizzy. The crooked nose just made her cute in extra levels. Flawed beauty was what she had. And when she danced, the world just has to stop and watch. Hidden grace was what she kept. How can an agent of SHIELD make me go weak? She's Clint Barton's sister. She was an enemy. Yet she was the immortal. Not me.

The way she touched me made me go numb. How she stroked my face with her long thin fingers. The way her soft lips touched mine. In those few moments, I felt human. I felt peace. Do they teach that in SHIELD?

In my youth, I brought chaos and destruction. In my youth, I fell into madness. In my youth, I have gone empty. And in that little moment with Blackwood, I was being filled with happiness and joy. That was something I haven't felt in months. I knew Blackwood had secrets. The way she flinched when I touched her elbow was unusual. The 'headaches' she has didn't even look like a headache. She covered her ears when she felt pain. And when I asked her about the painting, she flinched and dropped her glass. Blackwood was hiding something. And somehow, I think I could help.

I blinked again and found myself alone in the room. Blackwood must have left. The bombing came into my mind. Standing up, I got my phone out of my coat and contacted one of the people who are working for me. "Cancel the bombing. Go get the iridium." I ordered. Now the bombing won't happen. Kathryn must be pleased.

I looked at myself in the mirror. What a wreck I am. My hair was all over the place. My scarf was wrinkled. My shirt was opened, revealing parts of my chest. And my pants. My pants looked a little opened. I can't believe that Kathryn can do that. I fixed myself up.

So I left the room and caused a distraction for the iridium. I gave a speech about how the midgardians should kneel before me and call me their king. But sadly, the frozen soldier came and ruined the fun. Then Iron Man came along. So I gave up. It was one step closer to seeing Blackwood again.

But Thor came along and made a very annoying speech on how I should go back to Asgard. I refused his request. I never belonged in Asgard. I was their blue freak. I saw something unusual. Two people on the same side fighting each other. A fall of unity. An advantage. I was slowly winning. But I remembered Kathryn's words. _'It would be sad if any city falls into rubble.' _I began to doubt the war. I loved Kathryn. I didn't want to bring her pain.

Then all of a sudden, an attack in my mind came. Thanos. He's not agreeing with my thoughts. My head began to ache. Thanos isn't pleased with me loving Blackwood. I am here to rule the earth. I am here to complete my mission. I have work and I need no distractions.

But maybe a little couldn't hurt.


	3. The prisoner

**When the heartless feel**

**Author's note: I own nothing but the plot and the OC. And just so you know, I love pop culture references. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Put it down below!**

* * *

**3. The prisoner  
**

The plane landed early in the morning. Getting off the plane, I was greeted by Maria Hill. She's probably one of the SHIELD agents I am very close with. She noticed my clothes and raised an eyebrow while pointing at me. I walked towards her and nodded curtly. "What are you wearing? I didn't know you went to a party in Germany."

"I'll explain this in the deck." I replied. It was cold in here. I brought out a scarf and wrapped myself with it. As the two of us walked towards the deck, I noticed Dr. Banner in the lab working. When I entered the deck, Fury told me to sit and explain immediately. "Well, there isn't any bombing happening." I said. I explained all the other details. I left the little romance I had with Loki. But it wouldn't get out of my head. After the explaining, Fury told me to leave immediately and change into proper clothes.

And when I opened the doors, I heard the sound of Maria Hill's voice saying that the plane Loki was contained in has arrived. I rolled my eyes in disgust. He and I will be seeing again. While walking in the corridor heading to my room, I saw Loki and other agents walking towards Loki's cell, which is right next to mine. He caught me looking at him and winked at me. Blushing furiously, I glared at him with disgust.

"You like it." He mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Oh don't be a flirt. You're in hell and you decide to flirt?" I mouthed.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Oh go kiss a horse."

"I already have. I've kissed better."

"Are you calling me a horse?"

"No. You are the 'better', Blackwood."

"How sweet it is to bash your head against the wall."

"How will you do that? Using your lips against mine?" Loki is irritating my nerves. Why does he have to torment me?

"Oh go to sleep, smurf." Apparently, he does not understand that reference.

"It is morning, Blackwood."

"You know what I mean."

"I didn't know you wanted to sleep with me. Because I am willing to sleep with you, princess. I would definitely make your night and you would make mine." Okay. This is getting out of hand. I'll feed Loki to the Hulk.

"Go to your cell and sleep with the dead." I turned around. But before I went to my room, I looked at Loki. My hair swayed around and I flipped it back. "One more thing for me, Laufeyson. Don't call me princess. Nobody calls me princess except for—" I trailed off as my brother came in my head. The person I loved the most wasn't the same. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"As you wish, my lady. And by the way, you look beautiful in that dress. You should wear it more often." Oh, great, I blushed.

Loki flashed one more smile at me and the doors of his cell closed. I entered my bedroom and changed into my SHIELD uniform. I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Loki Laufeyson is such an annoying little git. Yet it is so irresistible. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep in this morning. And all in my head was the God of Mischief.

It was a strange thing I saw in my slumber. I was on the wet grass aching in pain. My clothes were torn and I saw red. Everything I saw was a blur. Propping myself up with both of my arms, I screamed in pain. What was wrong? The pain I felt wasn't just in my dream. Something was wrong with my chest. Quickly, I opened up my shirt, revealing three large shards of glass on my torso. My mind began to race. I used my hands to get them off. And when they did, I would wince in the searing pain. How come I wasn't healing? The glass shards were as long as my fingers. Half of them were covered in blood and the other half was crystal clear. And when all the glass shards were off of my body, they laid in the grass, staining it with red. And I lied on the ground once more. And looking to my right, I saw a woman. And I knew that face. It was mine.

Shocked, I picked up a shard and looked at my face. It wasn't me. But a man whose hair was dark as a raven and eyes were blue like the deep sea. I recognized that face. Loki. My eyes widened. What was going on? Was it because of the wine?

I found myself awake on the floor, clutching my knife that I kept attached to my SHIELD uniform. The blade was covered in blood. Did I just stab myself in the stomach? Standing up, I went to the washroom to check the injury. Opening up my shirt, I saw three large cuts the same size as the three shards in my dream. I laid my hand over each one of them. Once I removed my hand, the cuts were healed. It looked like nothing happened at all. Immortality does have perks. I closed my shirt and braided my hair to my side. I grabbed a book, Lord of the Rings and went outside.

Walking out of the room, my earpiece rang and I heard Fury's voice in my ears. "Agent Blackwood?"

Pressing the button in my earpiece, I spoke, "Yes, sir?"

"Loki's in his cell. I need you to be the one to keep an eye on him." Fury said. I stopped walking and my eyes widened. I looked at Loki's cell and there he was, sitting on a bench, silent. His eyes were closed. He's probably concentrating. "Agent Blackwood? Are you going to do it? Because since you can convince Loki to stop a bombing then I'm sure you can tolerate him. We'll be watching in the security camera anyway."

"Yes sir. I'm entering his cell right now." I said. Holding on to the knob of the door, I rolled my eyes and cursed under my breath. Loki and I will probably kill each other. Opening the door quietly, I looked at Loki. He looked like he was sleeping. I smirked and walked towards a chair. When I sat down, I opened my book and began to read.

"Not saying 'hello' to your favorite prisoner?" Loki said. I dropped my book and grumbled.

"Will you stop doing that?" I spat. "I don't care. I'm here to work. Now shut up."

Loki chuckled and leaned backwards. His head was raised high. And his blue eyes were staring at my soul. His fingers were stern and his fists were clenched. No matter what, Loki always thinks he's the one on top. Yet he will never be my king. "What happened to the Blackwood I met in Germany? What happened to the woman who brought me to my knees? What went wrong with the pretty woman who elegantly danced with me in Germany? What happened to that Blackwood?"

Looking at the camera, I felt embarrassment. Standing up, I went to the panel board and shut the camera down. "Let's keep this private, Laufeyson." I said. Loki flinched when hearing his last name. Son of Laufey. Loki, the lone Asgardian. "Acting is a skill. Manipulating is talent. And that woman who brought you to your knees? She's still here. And I will bring you to your knees in the most painful way. I will put you in the deepest parts of the earth. I am willing to destroy every last bit of you. The Hulk isn't the only monster being feared in this flying fortress. Don't make me love you. Because you will never win. I have no plans to kill today. You might be my first."

"You sound just like me. Did I rub those traits while we exchanged kisses?" Loki asked. "You blush like a pure piece of cloth being stained with blood. Someday, Blackwood, you will fall. You will bow down to me. You will call me your king and your master. You will one day be mine and nobody else's. You will one day love me. You will always say yes."

"Are you so desperate? Are you driven with such a great force, thinking that I should love you and you should have me as your one desire? Love is for the blind. It hinders our true selves. It blocks us from the goals we want to achieve. Do you need to check an ophthalmologist?" I said. "Love is idiotic. And I'll never feel it. Love is reckless and dangerous."

Thinking it was a joke, Loki stood up and walked towards the door. He observed my body. "So that is what you think of love. Interesting." Loki said. "Clint Barton, Kathryn Blackwood. Same family. Different last names. Care to explain?"

I paced around the room. "I'm sure my brother told you about me. So this is just a review. Umm, Clint and I, we, we had the same mother but different father. I never knew my real father. My mother died right after she gave birth to me. So I ended up in the doorstep of the Barton residence. They raised me, yet we weren't treated equally. So we ran. Entered a circus group and ran with them. Then we separated with the group and fended ourselves. Look at us, working in SHIELD and earning a good amount of money. With his skills and my mutation, we were the perfect duo. But we never actually got to work together. He was in the field and I was stuck in the medicine department." Loki stared at me. Suddenly, he ran to his seat and sat down in pain. Closing his ears shut, he was talking to himself. Loki was right. We did have something in common.

Stepping back to stay away in case he causes havoc, I looked at Loki. Then I noticed his eyes, and I saw his past. It was quite a blur. I saw him when he was young. He was playing with Thor and his other friends. Loki was being ignored. In the shadows was where he remained. Years have passed and he turned to a teenage immortal. He looked pretty fine. Like a rebellious prince. He began to learn magic and sorcery. And what I noticed, he wasn't being noticed by the Asgardian community. He wasn't in the shadows. He was one of them. Then he was the person he was now. I witnessed the fight he had with the Jotuns. I watched him discover that he was adopted. I wanted to hug him. I felt his pain. The vision stopped when I saw Loki turn around and say, "What did you see?" I tensed. I woke up from the trance. Loki was looking at me in anger. Loki knew I saw his past. He knew I saw his whole life story. "What did you see?" He shouted. He stood up and banged the glass. I focused on his face. It was filled with fear. "What did you see, you fool?"

"I saw everything. Your whole past was in my head." I said. Loki had tears coming out of his face. Yet he showed no expression. "Please, I'm so sorry. I couldn't control it. I'm so—"

"Silence, you heartless woman!" Loki shouted. Heartless woman. True it is. Offended with his words, I turned around and went back to my seat. I picked my book up and tucked it under my arm. "Blackwood, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, Kathryn."

"You call me heartless and you looked into my past on purpose." I muttered. "You know I can't control it. You know my past. My half-brother, Clint must have told you everything. I think you are to understand why I am 'heartless'. You've seen my past. Don't mess with me. If you have nothing to do but offend me and mock me, tell me when you are ready for me to press that button that will make you fall. Now excuse me, I have to get the food of the forgotten prince of Asgard. At least you get to have everything. And I lost everything." I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Entering my bedroom, I locked the door and slowly lied down on the ground.

Heartless, yes. But that doesn't mean I can't feel pain.


	4. Possession

**When the heartless feel **

**Author's note: I own nothing but the plot and the OC. And just so you know, I love pop culture references. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Put it down below!**

* * *

**4. Possession**

I have never seen Blackwood in rock bottom. I shouldn't have called her heartless. I knew she had no heart. I knew she only felt pain. But why did I call her that? Am I that stupid?

Yes, Clint has told me everything about the Avengers. He mentioned his half-sister. Curious, I wanted to know more. I realized she was a mutation. She could look into the past and the future. And she was immortal. Yet she had no heart. I found out that Blackwood had a past that brought me to fear. It was worse than mine. On the run most of the time, doesn't she and Clint ever get tired. She was hunted for power. She lost everything for their greed. And her name was wiped away from existence. For her safety. And why didn't Barton even help her?

I was luckier than her. And when I saw Blackwood in Germany, all I saw was a woman of power, a woman who was treated properly, and a woman who needed no one's help. But the Blackwood I saw needed it. She needed equality. She needed help. Blackwood needed to be filled.

Even in the present days, she still struggled of her past. I'd hear her scream at her bed. I'd hear her cry because of her nightmares. And how come do I treat her like this? It is probably the scepter that makes me do this.

I too need help. And I think Blackwood will be the one to help me. I need to get away from Thanos' power. He has to get out of my mind. It's mine, not his. I don't want him to own me.

The doors swung open. Blackwood entered the room, carrying to trays of food. One for me and one for her. Her eyes were slightly red. It wasn't that obvious. She raised her head and walked towards me. She opened the cage using the panel and the doors swung open. Blackwood looked at me sternly. I knew what that meant: step back. I went back a few steps and went to the edge. She slowly placed the tray on my bench. I looked at the food. Mashed potatoes, a few slices of beef, and a slice of garlic bread, a few peas, and a glass of juice. "Here, lady hair, have some food. I don't care if you hate it. Don't give it back. I hate it too." Lady hair? What's wrong with my hair? I watched Kathryn turn around. Her hair was organized chaos. Her hips swayed when she took each step. I noticed her feet, the heels never touched the ground. Such grace she had. Then I ran to her and hugged her tight. She dropped her food tray. The glass broke, causing the juice to be spilled. The food flew everywhere. "Laufeyson?"

"Don't call me that. I'm sorry about a while ago. I should have known better." I hugged her tighter and leaned on her shoulder. I noticed that her body was stiff and tense. She didn't like it. But I couldn't stop. I just needed comfort. And I needed her to be happy. Then suddenly, I felt a hand go up and pat my shoulder. Slowly, she pushed away. She fixed her hair and straightened her jacket. She removed the food off of her clothes.

"It's fine. I'm over it. Just don't hug me. This is work." Blackwood said calmly. "I'll come back. I'll get my own food. Once Blackwood was about to leave the cage, she held her head and collapsed at the doorway. Shocked, I ran towards her and made her lie on her back. I checked her pulse. She's alive. Unconscious and passed out though. Blackwood was covering her ears. She was twitching and flinching. "Who's there?" She cried.

"Blackwood? Kathryn?" I placed her head on my lap and held her face. As cold as ice it was. Then she began to twitch and flinch in pain. Blackwood started to kick around and scream. Her eyes opened wide and it was blue like mine. She turned around to face me and her screams pierced my ears.

Blackwood grabbed my leg. For a second she was back to normal. And she spoke. "Help me." She pleaded. Then her madness reigned again. It's probably a vision. And it's taking over her. The vision can turn people insane if the person can't control it well. Blackwood never knew how to control it. Blackwood still can't handle such large powers. Kathryn was having a battle with her own self. And if the vision wins, she'd die.

"I'll get you out, Kathryn." I ran out of the cage and opened the panel board. Different buttons to push and I hade no clue on what to do. I pressed a random button and Fury's voice was heard. "Agent Blackwood? What's the matter? You shut the cameras down and we can't monitor Loki."

I looked at Kathryn. Her face would constantly change. Her eyes would be green or pale white. Her body would relax and stiffen once again. She'd say 'help' if she had time. "Agent Blackwood isn't being normal right now. She's having severe visions." I said.

"Loki." Fury said as he recognized my voice. "Get back in your cage."

"Sorry but Blackwood needs help. And can't you hear her screams?" I shouted. I disconnected and ran towards Kathryn. "Everything will be fine, Kathryn. This might hurt a bit but it's the only spell I know that can help you." Placing my hands on her head, I spoke an incantation. I noticed Kathryn's breathing was slowing down. It was working.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" She asked as she regained her consciousness.

Then SHIELD agents entered the room. The Avengers were right in front. They ran towards me. They pulled me away from Kathryn and she went back to battle. "You have to let me go. It was already working." I said. Kathryn stood up and walked like a drunkard. Then we had eye contact. "Help me." Blackwood said. She reached out her hand. Enticed, I was able to break free and I ran towards Blackwood and held her cold numb hand. Her body was bleeding. She was causing those injuries. I began to do the incantation again. She was going back to normal. Yet my words have gone slower and my vision went blurry. My hands were slipping away from her. I began to see darkness. And somehow, I just lost it all. My energy was sucked away from the world.

With an immediate shock that came from my body, I collapsed on the ground along with Blackwood. And we were driven with insanity. While her battle with her own self raged, I was having a chat with Thanos.

* * *

I found myself in a pure white room, on the ground, lying on my back. Pushing me up, my knees buckled and I fell on the ground with my palms as my support. I began to have blurry eyesight. Shaking my head, I stood up once more. I started to walk around the room, looking for a wall or a door. Yet I realized the room never ended.

It was such a strange happening. I was just handing Loki some food to eat and I just passed out. It was like a switch. I'd be normal for a while and possessed by some irregularity in my head. They weren't visions at all. It was pure madness. That was my first time I felt a sensation like that. What's that even all about? Is it a part of my mutation?

As I walked in the never-ending blank piece of space. I began to have headaches and internal pain. My heart felt like it was burning. My limbs felt numb. My body was cold yet I was sweating like crazy. I couldn't move at all. Then blood came out of my hands. Odd. I don't recall injuring myself. I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't move. So the blood just kept on coming and I went paler and paler. But that was just the start.

The headaches began to get worse. My body temperature suddenly dropped causing me to fall on the ground and hug myself. Then the attacks came to the party. They weren't like those kicks pregnant women feel. They were like kicks caused by professional martial arts players. They were everywhere in my body. It was causing me to twitch and kick around. I began to bleed harder. I was rolling on my own blood. Then I heard voices.

"Who's there?" I shouted. Yet nobody replied.

"Blackwood?" The voices echoed. "Kathryn?" They kept repeating it and repeating it. My hands began to feel numb. My head felt like something was squeezing it. The kicks were worsening and I began to scream. The screams I had weren't the screams I usually created. They were like banshees. I was trying to grab on to anything yet there was nothing there. "HELP ME!" I cried. I had large bruises, cuts, and scars on my skin. And they kept multiplying.

"Everything will be fine, Kathryn." A voice said. Who was that? Oddly, the world I was in faded away and those bruises faded away. I was back in the cell. I felt hands cupping my cheeks. And right in front of me was Loki.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" I asked. He said no answer. He was speaking an incantation. Then the doors opened and agents of SHIELD entered. They separated me from Loki. And once again, I entered my madness. And it became a switch, I'd blackout and I'd see Loki again. But his words became blurry and fuzzy. His grip loosened and he collapsed on the floor. I was insane once more. And I was face to face with a man. He looked like a giant. With his powerful stature and his menacing glare, he smirked at me. Thanos. Afraid, I found myself on the floor. And with one touch from him, the insanity never stopped. Yet I found somebody besides me and Thanos. Loki.

* * *

"You've been distracted, Laufeyson." A voice said from behind. My vision cleared and I was in a white room that extended everywhere. Turning around, I was face to face with Thanos. His arms were crossed and he wore a smug look.

"It's not what you think, Thanos. I need her help." I said.

"Is she helping you in ruling the world?" Thanos asked. Slowly I shook my head. "She's a distraction, Loki. She won't be any help at all in ruling this realm. Or in leading it. That woman would just be a plaything."

"Don't you dare speak of her like that! You do not understand what she went through." I spat.

"Is this love, Laufeyson?" Thanos said as he paced around me. "Because I don't think you are helping her at all in the state of madness she is in." And there Blackwood was. Lying right in front of me, she was screaming in agony. Rolling on her pile of blood, she caught my eye.

"Help me. Loki. Help me, please." She croaked. I ran towards her and lied right next to her. I looked at Thanos.

"What have you done to her?" I shouted as I cradled Kathryn trying to calm her down.

Thanos chuckled. "Let's say I've infiltrated her mind just like what I did to yours. But her mind is too strong that it's fighting back. It wasn't obedient like yours." Thanos knelt before Blackwood. "It's a wild animal, trying to be free."

"Don't you dare touch her." I said as I shooed him off.

"Even women like her fade away, Laufeyson. This is a warning. Don't get too attached. Now goodbye." Thanos faded away. Yet before he left he held my arm. And I felt the pain Blackwood had for a moment. Yet it remained in me. And all of a sudden, the world we were in shattered. And we were back in the cell.

I gasped for air and sat up immediately. Surrounded by SHIELD agents, I stood up and my knees buckled. On the cold floor, I vomited. Then I felt something touch my hand. It was Kathryn. Her eyes were green once more. There were no bruises on her skin. She stood up and suddenly she puked on the floor. Wiping her mouth, I noticed that she was crying. Standing up straight, she faced me. "You saw that didn't you? You saw everything in that world."

I nodded. "I know your pain, now. And you know mine."


	5. Thoughts

**When the heartless feel**

**Author's note: I own nothing but the plot and the OC. And just so you know, I love pop culture references. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Put it down below!**

* * *

**5. Thoughts**

The agents took me away to a room in an infirmary. I asked them where Loki was and they said he was two rooms away. They made me lie down on a bed and they scanned my brain. The medic said that it was just an effect of my mutation.

While I was resting from the incident that happened, Thor entered my room and sat in front of me. I straightened my back and gave a curt nod. "Good day, Lady Blackwood, may I speak to you?"

"Is it about your brother and the incident?" I asked. Thor nodded. "Then, sit." Thor sat across my bed. "First, please don't call me lady. Now, what do you want to know?"

"What happened in your mind?" Thor asked. "It didn't look like a mutation."

Taking a deep breath, I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "It was just an attack. I've had lots of those before." I lied. "This one was the strongest one I have ever had. Usually it didn't have any effect in the real world. But this one did. Luckily, he was there to help me. I would have died."

Thor leaned forward and looked at me intently. "I warn you, Miss Blackwood. Don't get too close with the god of Mischief. My brother may have healed you but that will not change his heart. You may have gotten to know my brother more while he was in his cage. His heart is empty and it will never be filled. No matter how much effort you give. His mind is about war and revenge. His heart is empty and is filled with hatred. While you, Miss Blackwood have peace in you and happiness. You can't stop him through love."

"Since when did my mutation have love in it? I have never loved, Odinson. And isn't there always opportunity in life? We are stuck in a loop, trying to find an answer to our problem. Yet the answer is obvious. But we tend to ignore it." I said. "Don't tell me that I know nothing of your brother's past because I have seen everything. I've witnessed his pain. I've have seen rock bottom. And now I wonder what have you done to help him in all of his years?" I asked. Thor was vulnerable.

Thor swallowed. "I was blocked by arrogance and power. I never noticed pain in his eyes."

"And I am blocked by my lack of emotions." I sat up. I clutched my chest. I held my head and found the place where I once had stitches. "There is a tiny portion of my mind that was taken away. And that was emotion. What doubles the pain is my lack of heart. What makes it worse is my ability to see the past and know the pain of one person. And look at me. I brought the god of mischief to his knees. I don't call it love. I call it opportunity. An opportunity to change one person. I may have spoken of peace. I may have kindness. But I feel no happiness. Happiness does not exist in my world. I make people happy. You are a prince. I'm a circus freak. He's your brother. I'm just his guard. And how come I made him feel? How come I made him care?" I stood up and looked out of the window. "We are so vulnerable. We'll always fall."

Thor stood up and shook my hand. "He's toying with you. If he ever rules this place, you'll be nothing to him. You will have no use. Thank you, Miss Blackwood." The god opened the door and left without another word. I returned to my bed and curled up like a ball. Holding my head, I wept. Why does fate have interest in me? And why did Thanos do that to me? Why did he turn me insane? And his conversation with Loki. Thanos said that I was a distraction to Loki. And he's my distraction. Thanos said I'd become a plaything of Loki. I'd be a plaything of his rule. Is the god actually just manipulating me? Thanos mentioned that people like me also fade. Am I to die?

After a while, I stood up and left the infirmary without any orders. Two rooms away, huh? I found Loki's room and peered through the window. He was sleeping peacefully. I smirked. How can I love in this place? Loki's a distraction. Get over it. Yet I couldn't. I opened the door and approached Loki.

He was sleeping like an innocent angel. His breathing was calm. Yet he was sweating too much. So I raised the thermostat of the air conditioning unit. I wiped the sweat on his face with a white face towel. Smiling, I took a chair and sat across him. "You're asleep, which is good because I want to tell you a few things. First, I have a job to do. Please don't distract me. Second, just because you are being nice to me doesn't mean that I would be nice to you. This is my job. You are my prisoner. Third, I'm sorry about looking into the past of yours. I couldn't control it. Sorry. And finally, umm, how do I put this into words?" I scratched my head and looked at the ceiling. "Laufeyson, this is hard to say. So, uh, thank you for saving my life. If you weren't there, I would have died and my mutation wouldn't help me at all. So I give you large thanks. And that is it. Thank you. But that doesn't mean that I'd still be nice to you." I turned around to face Loki. He was still asleep.

Walking away, I decided to go and throw some knives. Entering the training room, I found the Avengers training. My brother was supposed to be there but he's compromised. I watched Captain America throw his shield. Thor was wrestling a dummy to the ground. Natasha was shooting some targets. As I walked towards one of the dummies, brought out a knife I kept in my belt. Pressing one of the buttons on the hilt, the knife turned to a curved sword. I held the hilt tighter and pulled it apart, forming two separate swords. I swung both around and ran towards the dummy. I jumped and locked one of my legs around the dummy. I rolled on the ground and I trapped the head with the swords and chopped it off. Standing up, I held the dummy in its torso and threw it to the wall. I combined the swords together and pressed one more button. My weapon turned to a short sword. Then I spun around and threw the knife towards the dummy. In the end, the knife shot the dummy's chest and they stuck to the wall.

I straightened my back and walked towards the dummy to retrieve my knife. The problem is that I couldn't reach it. I moved backwards and ran towards the wall. I jumped and kicked the wall whilst grabbing my knife. I flipped backwards and landed on the ground with both feet planted firmly on the ground. "Here to express your anger, Miss Blackwood?" A voice asked. It was the Captain.

Shrugging, I sat on the floor. "Why say I am angry?" I looked at the Captain and placed the knife on my belt. "I'm just tired."

"Of what?" He asked as he sat beside me.

"You know, being with Laufeyson." I said.

"Then why not take a break or stop guarding him?"

"I don't know, Captain. I don't understand this, Captain, but somehow I enjoy the company the god has. It soothes me." I said sarcastically.

The Captain chuckled. "You want to punch him in the face, don't you?"

"Maybe. Just let him wait for me to explode. Then I'll kick him in the dick. That would be nice. A stress reliever." I said.

"Just don't go too far, Miss Blackwood. I'm not sure if you actually want to turn to one of his henchmen." The Captain said. I pursed my lips. For a moment, I looked into the future. I witnessed the Invasion of Manhattan. And I have never felt much pain. My eyes enlarged. My hands clenched. My breathing went faster. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I quickly turned around. "Kathryn?" I calmed down.

"I need a break from hell." I spoke under my breath. Standing up from the ground, I patted the Captain's back. "See you later." I ran out of the training room. But right before I did that, I grabbed Thor's leg and made him fall. Curtsying, I heard the Black Widow chuckle. That was a nice little reliever.

My room is a corridor near the infirmary. And it means that I pass by the infirmary most of the time. While going back, one of the infirmary room doors opened and a bunch of agents came out. In the center, Loki walked in the middle. I walked past them and Loki looked at me. "Not guarding you for a while, Laufeyson." I mouthed. Loki pouted.

"That's sad. I enjoyed your company. I hope they cleaned up your vomit in the cell."

"You contributed to that crap."

"Did you speak to my brother?"

I looked both ways. "Maybe. He looked pretty intimidated by me."

"Well, I can't handle how Thor can be intimidated by a woman with such sass and can still manage to be a princess."

"How sweet, Laufeyson. I'm a princess."

"I'm the prince, right?"

"Screw you. Anyways, what did Thor tell you when he spoke to you?"

"How nosy are you, Blackwood?" I shrugged. "Thor told me not to be too hard on you. He told me not to bring to much pressure on your delicate soul." Loki winked at me. "Well if you know what I mean."

"Well, Thor told me not to get too attached with you. He also told me not to trust you and your mischief. He says it brings people to their knees and pain." I winked at Loki. "If you know what I mean."

"Am I rubbing on to you?" The god asked.

Shrugging, I looked at my nails in boredom. "Well, Laufeyson, you said yourself that we are alike. But not in all ways." Loki smirked.

"See you sometime, princess."

"Don't call me princess." I spat. "And by the way, thank you, for you know, helping me with Thanos."

Loki looked at the floor. For sure, I saw him smile like an idiot. "You're welcome. And thank you too."

"For what?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Loki said. I had to smile. How can an enemy say 'thank you' to me without any reasons? Is that even possible? "See you, princess."

"Don't call me prin—" And he left, entering his cell. But I knew he knew what I meant.

I entered my room, kicking of my shoes, I cursed. I have a job to do. Lying on the bed, I brought out my knives. Throwing them at the wall, I cursed at each time it stuck. Then I experienced another vision. It was quite short as I only saw thunder and lightning. I heard a voice though. It was sweet and enchanting as it sung a serene song. I know not of whose life it was. But whoever owns it must be near and I know the person because the vision was so detailed. Opening my drawer, I brought out my medicine box. I ate a tablet that helped me in handling my mutation. Lying down on my bed, I looked at the ceiling. My eyes were heavy and my body was weak. From the stress and the fear I have experienced, I think it is time for me to relax and separate myself from the world. So I closed my eyes and slept.

I was in a dark road with weight in my shoulders. I was wearing my SHIELD uniform. No car passed by and no light was lit. All I had was the moon and the stars. My breath was heavy and my feet were weary. I guess I've been walking for a long time already. Looking up to the sky, I watched the moon. I don't know where I'm going. But I can't stop walking. I am alone. I need help.

I reached a forest and entered the darkness. The weight was still on my shoulders. The strange fact was that there was nothing placed on my back. It was just me. The weight was unbearable. I felt like I was being chocked and the gravity was heavy on me. I walked deeper into the forest. My feet crushed the twigs on the ground, causing noises. Then I heard a voice.

"Hello? Who's there?" The voice asked. My eyes widen.

"Hello?" I cry as I keep walking. "I need help. Can you come here? I've been walking for such a long time already. Where are you?"

"You're near." The voice replies. I begin to run. I'm not alone. The burden slowly dies away. Then I see a light source. It's a lamppost, alone in the forest. What's this? Narnia? Under the lamppost, a man stands. He wears a brown pin-striped suit and his arms are behind his back. His hair is neatly combed. Muscular in built and tall, he looked familiar. I just couldn't make his face in this darkness. Walking closer, my knees buckle. I fall on the ground and quickly he runs to help me. And there I see his face. My childhood nightmare.

"Dad?" I say. Well biologically he isn't my dad. He's Clint's father. He raised me when my biological father abandoned me. I've never learned to trust him though. I notice his aged face. I get up from the ground and move away from him.

"Kathryn, it is fine. You can trust your father, right?" He asks. I shake my head in frustration and I pick up a branch. My father raises his hands and walks slowly towards me. "The past is the past, Kathryn. Get over it."

I couldn't control myself. "Get over it? What do you mean by 'get over it?' Don't you know how long I have feared and dealt with your shit? How can I trust you if you brought me fear in my childhood? I remember days of hearing your shouts, feeling those punches, hiding in a corner, curling up in a fetal position, and watching my life fall. You've never cared. I'm sure that when you found me on the doorstep when I was a child, you wanted to throw me away. I was a shadow. I was Clint's shadow." I stepped back once more. The pain slowly came back. "Now leave. I need not your help."

Yet my father didn't leave. He stood there. And I noticed something come out of his hand. The riding crop. And he smiled. My skin began to tingle as fear shrouded me. My father began to run. And I couldn't. I was immobile. My father's face seemed to grow young. And I saw the look of the man who brought me pain when I was a child. Slowly he raised his hand and began to hit me with the riding crop. "You are a stupid child. I should have never taken you, you stupid girl!" My father shouted. Each word was one hit. And the voice of his, it was the same voice I heard when I was little. It was the same voice that once told me not to fear at night. And all I could do was scream and shout as tears came. Bruises were forming on my skin. The last time this happened was when I was still in grade school. And I will never forget.

Slowly my father began to fade. I am alone once again. The light of the lamp flickers and dies. The burden lightens and I walk once more. Yet I still feel heavy. I kept walking until I reached a cliff. It was a fifty feet drop. Right at the bottom was a river and right across the cliff was another piece of land. It was also a fifty feet high cliff. I felt the urge to cross the gorge. Yet the distance was thirty feet away. And I hated heights.

Then all of a sudden, the ground began to crack. Panicking, I tried to run but it was too late. The gravity pulled me down and I fell.

Right before I was about to hit the jagged rocks on the river, I woke up.

I was on the corner of the bedroom. I was panting heavily. As I propped myself up with one arm, I looked at my watch. It was twelve midnight and it was raining heavily. I stood up and slipped on my shoes. Entering the bathroom, I opened the sink and cupped my hands. I splashed my face with water and wiped it with a towel. Looking at the mirror, my face was weary. I haven't got any good sleep for the past few days.

I got out of my room and I noticed the halls were empty. Curious, I looked into Loki's room and found out that he was asleep. He was in an uncomfortable position. His head was leaning on the glass. He was sitting on a hard bench. Bored, I went inside the room. Silently closing the door, I looked out the window to see if anybody was there. I shut the camera down and grabbed a chair. I placed it in front of Loki's cage and sat down. I leaned on the glass and closed my eyes. And finally, I fell asleep without any dreams. And it was good.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to find somebody in front of my cell. I recognized that body. It was Blackwood. Obviously, I knew she couldn't sleep. I heard her shouts through the wall. I slowly stood up and crept behind her. Blackwood's dirty blonde hair was a mess as it was pressed against the wall. Her arms were fisted and it was on her lap. I touched the glass and did an incantation. The next thing I new was my hand passed through the glass like nothing happened.

I led my hand to Blackwood's face. Slowly, I caressed her smooth gentle face. My fingers gently stroked her face as I smiled. I fondled her hair and I noticed that Blackwood was smiling. Slowly, she leaned on my hand. Then I did something risky. I went out of the cell.

I stood before Blackwood and sat beside her. I placed her hand on mine and gently kissed her knuckles. I was falling in love with a Midgardian woman. I was in love with an enemy. The way Blackwood's hair fell gracefully on her shoulders, how she'd wrinkle her crooked nose in disgust, whenever she'd pout her lips, or whenever she'd fumble with her fingers whenever she was stressed made me fall to my knees. Yet she was torn into two. Divided by her mutation and her past, she struggled in her everyday life.

"I'm insane, am I?" I asked the agent of SHIELD. Yet she was peacefully sleeping. "Umm, Kathryn, can I say a few things? Well first, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I placed you in this mess. You weren't supposed to meet Thanos. You weren't supposed to be driven by his madness. And all those things he said about you ignore it. Even though it can happen. Second, thank you. And finally, Blackwood, I have this job to do. And it is pure madness. I know you can see the future. I need your help. Because if you can convince me, I think you're capable enough to convince Thanos."

"And what do you want me to do, Laufeyson?" I jumped off of my seat. Blackwood has been listening to me ever since the start. She turned her head into my direction and smirked. "Oh yes, Laufeyson, I've been listening. Never knew what you felt like." Blackwood stood up and stretched. Accidentally punching me on the face, she pouted. "Sorry." Obviously, sarcasm was in her mouth. Blackwood walked to the panel and pressed one button. The door of my cage swung open. Kathryn pointed at the cage: a gesture for me to go inside.

So I walked inside. I turned around and looked at Blackwood. "Do I have to explain the Thanos thing?" I asked.

Blackwood shook her head immediately and leaned on the panel. "I don't want to know about this piece of crap. I don't want to talk about Thanos. Now go shut up and let me sleep. I haven't slept very well and I was already happy until you came along and started to caress my face. Caress my face one more time and I am willing enough to snap your precious neck in half."

"Then why did you sleep here, anyway?" I asked.

Blackwood swallowed. "Because I need to calm down."

"How can you calm down with a monster like me in this place?"

"Because I'm a monster too." Blackwood answered immediately. I knew that she trying hard not to show any emotions. "Now good night, Laufeyson. I hope you won't get killed tonight." Slowly Blackwood bowed and left the room, her hips swaying as she took each step. And she shut the door leaving me alone.

Blackwood wanted to feel. Yet it was one struggle.


	6. Fallen

**When the heartless feel**

**Author's note: It's been a while since I have updated this story. I apologize. But hey! You guys get Chapter 6 already! I own nothing but the plot and the OC. And just so you know, I love pop culture references. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Put it down below!**

* * *

**6. Fallen**

The next morning, I headed to the deck to take over somebody's duty because we swapped roles for today. So I'm not here to keep an eye on Mr. Frost Giant. I entered the deck and sat on a chair. I activated the computer and looked at the person beside me. It was Agent Hill.

"How did you convince Agent Walker to guard the prisoner?" She asked.

Smiling, I looked at the keyboard. "Manipulation, Maria. And maybe a few dollars were given. Anyways, I need a break." Turning back to my computer, I took a deep breath.

I began to use the computer by searching for my brother. I know it is madness. But it was worth giving a shot. So I began to look for my brother. I scanned different areas of the earth, searching for any man near the Tessaract. Yet every minute, I wasn't getting any closer.

But something odd happened. The radar was sensing my brother. And my brother was nearby. And he was approaching.

I stood up from my seat and looked at the large window. He was here. Any moment now. And suddenly, I heard a bang.

The engines were damaged. The fortress was falling.

And my brother was here. Yet Loki can escape.

Who would I run to?

It took me a moment to realize that I was standing there with blank expressions. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I snapped out of my dazed state and spun around. It was Fury. "Attend to the prisoner at once." Fury said. "Don't make him escape."

"But my brother." I said like a lost desperate child.

"Agent Romanoff is handling it. Now go." Fury ordered. I gave a salute and sped off to Loki's cell. While on the way, agents of SHIELD were running around the place, going to their stations when emergency protocols like this happen. I reached Loki's cell and I stormed in. I brought out my knife and turned it to a sword.

Loki raised his head and flashed out a mischievous grin. "I see my men have infiltrated the fortress. And you, my lovely princess, were the first one to come to my aid. Now what do you want from thy prince?"

I raised my hand. "Don't call me princess. Your band of men and my brother, Clint are here. They'll be coming to pick the prince from the daycare, I guess. How cute, the Asgardian needs a group of people to escape but I made him escape his cage last night."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay put and don't do anything stupid." I said. I faced the door and held my sword into a defensive position. And all of a sudden, I felt a hand move up my arm. My eyes widened and I stood still as shivers trickled down my back. I dropped my sword. Turning around, I saw that Loki was behind me. How did he get out of his cage? "Wh-wh-what? H-h-how?"

Loki placed his finger on my lips before I could make another sound. "Shhh, my princess." My eyes widened as he gently stroked my face. "You have such compassion, Agent Blackwood, to your job, your brother, and me. You just can't show it, can you? You are so blind. You think I have heart. But ever since I fell, I lost it. And you think you can repair me, but it will never work. You are a fool, my princess." Loki swept my hair on one side. He buried his face on my neck and gently kissed it. I tried to pull away but Loki wrapped his hands on my waist, causing a tight grip.

"And who was the god I saw last night?" I asked. It was difficult for me to say each word because of Loki. "Who was that man I met, the man who called himself insane and asked for help? What happened to that man? I may be fool but what are you? You're a lost man, Laufeyson." I whispered into his ear. "Torn by your duties and by your emotions. I'm lucky I don't have feelings. But you, Laufeyson, you are different. If you want to play it like that, I am willing to join your game." Loki stepped back. He moved to the panel. Without thinking, I picked up my sword and threw it towards Loki. It had contact with Loki's cheek. Loki stopped for a moment and wiped the blood on his face. The blood trailed down his cheek and to his chin.

"You think that a puny sword would give such effect to me, a god. Well, you have made an unwise decision, Blackwood." Then Loki ran towards me, pinning me to the glass door of his cage. "You are mine."

I smirked. Loki looked confused. I placed my hands on his head. Then I threw him to the ground and bashed his pretty little face against the wall. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face. Then I noticed his eyes. What was wrong with his eyes? They weren't blue anymore. They were green. "Your eyes." I whispered.

"What's wrong with them?" Loki asked.

"They were blue but now they're green." I replied. Loki stood up immediately and slapped my face. His eyes went back to being blue in color. Now I was tired of Loki and his crap. I punched him in the gut. "So you slap me in the face just because I spoke about your eyes?"

"Oh no, my princess." Loki said as he pulled my leg and pinned me to the ground. He sat on top of me, putting my sword under my chin. "I am not fond of having fights with a woman like you." Loki moved the sword closer to my chin. I felt it press against my skin. Blood came out. I whimpered in pain as it went deeper. Tears were coming out of my eyes. I heard Loki chuckle as the sword was halfway through my neck. My visions went blurry. "I could chop your head off slowly. I am willing to hear your cries."

I screamed in pain as he laughed. Oddly, Loki stopped torturing me and stood up. "I have no time for this." Loki muttered. I placed my hand on my neck and healed it immediately. Standing up, I grabbed the sword.

"I don't think we're finished yet." I shouted. Loki walked back towards me.

"You are very brave."

"Let me tell you one thing, Laufeyson. You will never win. I've seen it."

Loki pouted. "Don't put my hopes down, my princess." He held my throat and raised me. My feet were off the ground. I couldn't breathe anymore.

"It's fate, Laufeyson. Accept it." I spat.

Loki smiled at me. He kissed me on the lips sarcastically. But when he broke the kiss. He chuckled and kissed me again. Loki loosened his grip. He placed his hand at my bottom for support. The god would pull me closer and I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. He would kiss deeper and would moan once in a while. I felt his tongue try to enter my lips. And once it did I opened my eyes to find Loki enjoying my pain. He released his hand from my neck and ruffled my hair. He'd twirl a few locks. Loki cupped his hand on my cheek. "You like this, don't you?" He asked. I shook my head and Loki frowned. "Lies." He whispered. The god then muttered an incantation and threw me into the glass cage. The glass didn't break. I passed through like there was nothing there at all.

"Let me out!" I cried.

Loki laughed at my pain. "I've won this battle, my princess. Where is your hope now?"

The doors opened and Coulson entered. And it was pure pain. My father figure was on the ground. Blood was coming out of his mouth. I pressed my earpiece. And I heard Fury's voice. "Director? I'm sorry. He's out of his cell and I'm in it. And about Agent Coulson, Agent Coulson is down. My fathe— I mean Agent Coulson, he's dead." I cut the connection and stared at Loki. "Are you happy now?" Loki had no response as he stood there in front of the control panel, deciding whether he should throw me overboard. Furious about Coulson's death I ran towards the door and banged my sword against the glass. The cage slightly fell and I looked down. I'm going to plunge to my death. "Are you happy now, you monster?" I shouted out loud as I choked back the tears. Loki tilted his head. He pressed a button and the trap door opened releasing a gush of wind into the room.

"I'm willing to fall." I said. "The only problem is the heights. But it's fine. They pain and suffering will finally end." I banged the glass once more and the cage was loosening. I noticed the frown on Loki's face. He didn't want me to fall. I hit the glass once more and smiled at the god of mischief. "Goodbye, you ass." Then I fall towards my death.

My back hits the ceiling and the cage spins around. I can't see the Helicarrier anymore and I am getting closer to the ground. The sound of the wind, like a thousand shrieks of human voices pierces my ears. I get dizzy and bruised due to hitting the wall several times. Out of nowhere, I see something appear in the cage. Loki. Why would he come and get me? "Blackwood!" Loki shouted as he was hurling towards me.

I dodged Loki and he landed by my side. "What do you want, you murdering idiot?" I screamed.

"I'm here to help you!" Loki shouted as he landed next to me. He held me tight. I tried to pull away. Is he insane? He tried to kill me but now he wants to help me. What's his problem?

"Get off of me." I spat. "How can I trust you if I saw you murder one of my dearest friends?" Loki loosened his grip as the two went across the cage. Loki's eyes widened. I knew he couldn't answer my question. I knew he wanted to apologize. But how can he? He has already pained me through my brother being compromised and my father figure being dead. Are apologies acceptable now? Am I still able to change him and is he able to help me?

We were facing the ground already. The god and I were almost about to fall. I looked at Loki and he looked back at me. The next thing I saw was darkness. And I felt the soft grass and the glass shards.

* * *

**Author's note: Quite short, right? I'm so sorry. I promise the next few ones will be a bit longer. **


	7. Homeward

**When the heartless feel**

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter and the violence in the past chapter. I edited the past chapters. But no need to worry. No words were harmed during the editing of the chapters. I own nothing but the plot and the OC. And just so you know, I love pop culture references. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Put it down below!**

* * *

**7. Homeward**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Now you better wake up. Loki can run away in any moment. He might even stab you if he's lucky.

I woke up with a start, finding myself on the ground, surrounded by the broken parts of Loki's fallen cage. I suffered a few wounds and bruises but I healed them immediately. Standing up, I collapsed. My legs ached and I had cuts. But they healed anyway. Mutation perks. I tried to get in touch with SHIELD. But the earpiece of mine broke. So I began to look for Loki's body. He was by my side when we fell so possibly he'd be close. Then I found him.

Half of Loki's body was stuck under a part of the roof of the cage. Running towards the god, I noticed that he was trying to lift of the roof. His leg was stuck. Loki looked at me and pointed at the roof. "I could use some help." He moaned in agony.

"Should I help you after what you have done?" I asked as I cocked my head to my right.

"Sweetie, you should."

"Don't call me 'sweetie' or I will leave you here to rot." I pushed the part of the roof of and Loki's leg was free. He sighed in relief. Loki tried to sit up. He hollered in pain and lied on the grass once more. I knelt before him and observed his torso and his legs. He was bleeding. I did what I had to do. I opened Loki's shirt, ignoring his protests. There I saw three large glass shards like the ones I saw in my dream.

"This might hurt. So shut up." I said. I held on to a shard and pulled it out of Loki's body. He shouted in pain. "How did you get these in you?" I asked as I wiped his wound with a cloth I kept in my pocket.

Loki chuckled. "I fell on top of you. The glass fell on me. Then you threw me away and my leg got squashed." I held another shard and pulled it out. Loki grunted and gripped on to the grass. "Never knew that some unconscious girl could throw me that hard."

"I'm so sorry." I said as I threw the shard to the ground. "These are as large as my fingers. So sorry. Don't worry, I'm almost done. This is the largest so please bear the pain." I held on to the shard and Loki winced. I slowly pulled out the shard. Throwing it to the ground, I wiped the blood on Loki's torso and placed my hands on his chest. Slowly, Loki's wounds were being healed. "Now, let me take a look at your legs."

"Is this your specialty?" The god questioned as I rolled up his pants. He cursed in Nordic when he saw his legs covered in blood. There was a large gash. His skin was bruised and I somewhat could see his bones.

"I'm somewhat a doctor." Loki raised an eyebrow. "I heal things." Looking back at his legs, I brought out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. Applying it on my hands, Loki looked curious on what I was about to do. "I'm going to make my hands sterile before I'm going to do some madness. I'm so sorry." I placed my hands in his leg. Loki shouted and jerked. "I'm sorry! I've never done this outside." Loki began to complain in some language. Holding a broken bone, I joined them together and healed it. I removed my hands out of his body and held his legs. In a few seconds, the cuts, bruises, and blood were out of sight. Loki looked normal.

The god sighed in relief. "That's better." He said as he stood up. He was still limping. I didn't heal him completely just in case. Loki pulled me up. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Not making any promises, Laufeyson. I love seeing you scream."

Loki looked around. "Do you know where we are?" He asked.

Silently, I handcuffed his hands. "Yes. We're near my home. Now follow me."

"Did you just handcuff a god?" Loki asked and I nodded.

"Get moving, idiot. We'll be having a long walk." I said.

"My leg is broken. You can heal it if you want. I can't heal it now. I require free hands to do my tricks." Loki said.

Turning around, I roll my eyes. "If this is an escape plan, you aren't succeeding." I walk towards the god and drape one arm over his shoulder and I put one arm on his chest. "You feel like an old man now, huh?" I said as we started to walk.

"I'm centuries old, Blackwood." We left the area and headed to the road. I knew where I was going. I've been to this area a lot of times. Clint and I used to run and hide here when we were kids. I miss my brother. Frowning, I noticed Loki was looking at me. I ignored his stares for the next few minutes. Tired of it, I sighed.

"What does the limping god want?" I asked.

"You are frowning, my princess." Loki replied.

"I'm frowning because you keep calling me 'your princess.' And you are very heavy." I said.

"At least you're not the one with the injured leg and the handcuffed arms." Loki said.

"Oh please don't cause a fight now. It would be a pity to hurt your precious immortal face. And besides, Laufeyson, we're almost home." Loki and I kept walking. I notice that he's getting tired. His breathing was heavy and he started to drag his feet. I too was weary. "Don't worry, Laufeyson. We're almost there."

"I beg of you to stop calling me that and heal my foot. It would be better for the two of us." Loki said as he limped. I shook my head. I still can't trust him.

"I'll heal it when we get home, _Laufeyson_. In the mean time, don't put to much pressure on my shoulder. It's sore." I requested. We kept walking. Then I realized that Loki was asleep. I had no choice but to put him on my shoulders. I cursed as I bore him on my aching back.

A few minutes, we reached the house. I opened the door and entered. I brought the god to Clint's room. I placed him on a chair and opened a closet. I hope my brother's clothes fit him. I removed the handcuffs. Taking of Loki's clothes, my eyes widened. The god of mischief was pretty fit. I rolled my eyes and cursed. Don't get too distracted. I replaced his clothes. Afterwards, I held Loki's leg and healed it. I looked at Loki's face. He was smiling in his sleep. I carried him to the bed and draped a blanket over him. With one more look at the sleeping god, I left the room and closed the door shut. Hungry, I cooked some food. I thought about Loki and saved some for him.

I walked out of the house and went to the garden. My throwing knives were still on the targets. Grabbing each knife, I cursed. I'm stuck with a god that looks so innocent in his sleep yet can kill me through his words. I have to take care of the god of mischief. There would be a lot of fights that would happen in this place. Let the battle begin.

* * *

**Author's note: I realized this chapter was shorter than the previous one. I'll make it up to you, my readers.**


	8. Clarifications

**When the heartless feel**

**Author's note: I own nothing but the plot and the OC. And just so you know, I love pop culture references. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Put it down below!**

* * *

**8. Clarifications  
**

I heard the sound of knives piercing a target, a voice cursing, and the sound of a bird. Clearing my head, I recalled the incidents that happened a while ago. The agent of SHIELD and I were hurling down to earth. She cured my wounds and brought me here. But I remember passing out on the way. I smirked, realizing the fact that Blackwood carried me home. What was odd was that I was at a soft bed with linen covers on me. I was expecting her to keep me in a cage. Propping myself up, I found out that I was in a room in Blackwood's home. The room was quite dark and ominous. It had its own bathroom. There were assorted arrows and quivers on the wall. There was a dartboard too. It was filled with arrows. Blackwood made me stay in her brother's room.

I got off the bed and realized that my leg was healed and my hands were free. I looked at the mirror and fixed my hair. On a wooden chair, I found my armor hung. Looking at my body, I discovered that I was wearing a green fitted shirt that had sleeves that reached up to my elbows and black jeans. Blackwood dressed me up. I wonder what she was thinking while she was dressing me up. Blackwood laid a pair of shoes; I think they're called 'sneakers' on the table. As I wore them, I noticed a picture on the table. It was Barton and Blackwood. It was probably taken two years ago. Barton was wearing a suit. And Blackwood, wow. Her hair swept gracefully to her side. She was wearing a white dress that reached up to her knees. She had a black bodice around her waist. Blackwood was holding a bouquet of flowers. It was a dance recital, I guess. She was so beautiful.

I left the room and looked around the house. The place was a bungalow. There was a room across mine. Curios, I opened the door. Blackwood owned the room because I noticed her clothes lying on the bed. At the end of the corridor, there was a bathroom. I left the corridor and found myself in the living room. Next to the living room were the kitchen and the dining area. Outside the living room were the garden and a pool. On the mantelpiece of the living room was a clock. It was made of mahogany and it had silver and gold cogs. A blue bird poked out of the hole every five seconds. So that was the noise.

I found something on the dining table. It was a plate of food. Right next to the plate was a note. The handwriting was a mess as the ink smudged on the piece of paper. I managed to get the message.

_Have some food. I don't want the prisoner to starve. –Blackwood_

I grabbed a chair and sat down. I looked at the plate. It was a simple meal. Just some scrambled eggs, pork, bread, and a glass of juice. I began to eat. While eating I heard the sound of the cuckoo clock ringing. The doors that lead to the garden opened and Blackwood entered. She was holding her throwing knives. She had blank expressions and she ignored me. Her personality reminded me of Sif. Blackwood had this attitude that was like a pretty innocent little girl who can beat you up at any moment.

Blackwood opened the fridge and brought out a pitcher of water. She poured some water on a glass. The princess walked to the table and sat across me. She looked at the clock and waited for the sound of the cuckoo to stop. Once it stopped, she banged the table, causing me to jerk backwards. Blackwood began to laugh. "Look's like the God of Mischief has awoken."

"I've been awake ever since." I muttered. "Have you been throwing knives?" I asked.

Blackwood nodded. "I'm just taking a break." We were silent for a moment. Blackwood grunted. "You're foot is healed. I cooked you food. I changed your clothes. I carried you here. Why am I doing this?" She spoke to herself.

"Because you feel pity and you like helping people." I replied. Blackwood rolled her eyes.

"Rhetorical question, Laufeyson. Anyways, why are you asking about my knives?" Blackwood asked as she placed her knives on the table. Curious, I held one of them and played with it. "Drop the knife, freak."

"Don't call me that. Your knives are quite light but they cause a lot of damage." I said as I twirled it around. I looked at Blackwood. "May I throw one?" I asked. Blackwood nodded half-heartedly. We got up from our seats and went to the garden. I stood away from the target and focused at the center. I threw the knife and it went through the target. I smiled and looked at Blackwood. Her eyes were wide and she was speechless.

"I can do better." She said. She brought out a knife. I noticed it was mine.

"Are you challenging a god? And why are you using my dagger?"

"Yes I am challenging you. And remember the fact that you used my knife, smurf." Blackwood said. She locked her eyes on the target. The agent of SHIELD released the knife and it went across the target. My jaw dropped. "Just because you're a god doesn't mean that mere mortals can't do that."

We began to throw knives for our enjoyment. I would watch Blackwood throw knives. Her eyebrows would furrow and her hair would bounce. Unexpectedly, Blackwood jumped on me and flipped me to the ground with a knife on her hand. She placed the knife on my neck as I squirmed to be free. "Oh please stop moving. This will be quick. I learned that you don't like answering questions. So I'm forcing you to. I want to ask you a question, Laufeyson. This has nothing to do with SHIELD."

"Can you at least get off of me?" Blackwood shook her head.

"What happened to my brother Clint Barton?" She asked.

Smirking, I stood up and pinned Blackwood to the wall. I placed the knife on her neck. "I don't like being pinned to the ground by a princess. Let me tell you this, princess. Let's say I have expanded Barton's mind. I've given him a whole new life. And do you know what he told me about you? He said you were nothing important. He said that you are easy to kill. And you know what I said to him. I told him to kill you once he laid his eyes on you." When Blackwood heard those words, I felt her body tense and she was about to tear up. She loved her brother so much. "You are tearing up very fast, Blackwood. No wonder why you are so easy to break." I swept her hair aside and I noticed a silver necklace. I have never seen that necklace before. I held up high and observed it. There was a miniature figure of a cuckoo clock. "You have something for clocks, Blackwood."

"They help me keep track of time. Time may save your life even though they make you old." Blackwood said. "Now please let go of the necklace so there won't be any injuries to come."

I let go of the necklace and stepped back. "That's my answer to your inquiry, my princess." I left Blackwood crying. Then I felt a fist on my face. Losing balance, I fell to the pool. I held Blackwood's arm and she fell with me. We created a large splash. Blackwood went with me and my head hit the bottom of the pool. I rose to the surface and Blackwood was punching me.

"I hate you! I hate you, Laufeyson! Asshole! Fuck you!" She repeated those words several times as she punched me in the face. She cursed and kicked me in several places. I tried to stop her but she was filled with madness again. I think I broke the princess. After a few minutes, Blackwood got up from the pool, soaking wet, and left the garden without another sound. She raised her middle finger towards me and closed the door. I heard the sound of the cuckoo clock again. But I know it hasn't been an hour or an hour and a half.

I left the pool and had a change of clothes. I entered the dining area and found Blackwood sitting in front of a computer. She changed her SHIELD uniform into a blue shirt, brown cargo pants, and a pair of slippers. Her hair was contained in a towel. She tapped the seat next to her: a gesture for me to sit beside her. Sitting beside her, I noticed that she was waiting to speak with someone. Suddenly, Nick Fury appeared on the screen. "Agent Blackwood, what happened and why are you wet?" Fury asked.

Blackwood glared at me with an annoyed look. "Ask Laufeyson over here. I pushed him to the pool and I fell." Fury raised an eyebrow at the two of us. "He was getting on my nerves. Anyways, scrap that. We're fine. We're recently residing at my house in Long Island. All injuries are healed, sir. We are both fine. Not much of physical fighting in here. Right, Laufeyson?" Slowly, I nodded. "Anything you want sir? Should I bring Loki back to the Helicarrier?"

Fury shook his head. "Now that the Helicarrier has been infiltrated, I don't think it's safe for him to be here. Nobody knows your location besides SHIELD. Just make sure that Loki doesn't cause any trouble because if he does, you are held responsible. And the less trouble he causes, the invasion will be delayed. Now I have to go, we're looking for the Hulk and Thor." So the monster has wandered off. And my brother has crashed somewhere.

Blackwood disconnected the computer and closed it. Right before I was about to leave, Blackwood grabbed my arm and made me go back to my seat. "You're not going anywhere, idiot. I want to clarify a few things." I faced Blackwood. "Number one, you don't disturb me when I'm doing something important. Next, I'll kill you if you go out of the house. Next, you clean your own mess. I'm not your servant and you are not in Asgard. Also, you are the prisoner and I am your guard. You know the hierarchy and I'm on top. Next, don't use too much magic, sorcery, and other crap. We are not at Hogwarts." Blackwood said. I raised an eyebrow. What's Hogwarts? Blackwood pursed her lips. "I forgot that you're a god that has no idea what a microwave is. Just don't do any magic. You can do some if it is an emergency. The emergencies aren't about the invasion and Thanos. And last but not the least, don't touch my stuff. I will inflict pain if you mess with my stuff. Especially if you touch the cuckoo clock. If you touch the clock, I am going to burn you alive. I hope you enjoy your stay in the Barton-Blackwood Residence because this is your first and your last stay. And I wish that you would not return as a threat. You got that?" I nodded. "Good." Blackwood stood up from her seat and went back to the garden to throw some knives.

I realized one thing about Blackwood. She likes being the dominant one.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. It's longer than the previous one. **


	9. Being Human

**When the heartless feel**

**Author's note: Just so you readers know, I update on Fridays or on Saturdays. I own nothing but the plot and the OC. And just so you know, I love pop culture references. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Put it down below!**

* * *

**9. Being Human**

For the next following days, Blackwood and I rarely spoke to each other. Most of our conversations were short and was just an exchange of 'yes', 'no', 'maybe', and 'I don't know'. We'd usually speak during dinner, whenever we'd throw knives at the garden, and when we both try to kill each other . And sometimes the conversations were usually arguments. They were about how an idiot I was and why I killed Coulson. It would result to bruises and scars that Blackwood would heal quickly.

I also have adapted to the mortal life. I finally know what Hogwarts is. Blackwood made me watch the films and read the books. I was quite shocked with the highly inaccurate spells. I have read the Lord of the Rings, Blackwood's favorite book. She was obsessed with that piece of literature. I also learned what Midgardian technology is and how to operate them. The agent of SHIELD would laugh whenever I'd use it improperly. She'd also scream at me when I would be close to setting the house on fire. And I was amazed with her laugh and the way she'd smile and flash her teeth while doing that. It was the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard in my life. I wanted to hear more but we still weren't at good terms.

What was odd was that once in a while, I'd find Blackwood watching the cuckoo clock. Whenever it would make a sound, she'd stand up and observe it. Usually, she'd clutch her chest while she'd do that. But the strangest part of the clock was that it would ring its alarm in unexpected times.

"What's with you and cuckoo clocks, Blackwood?" I asked as she watched the clock while we were lounging at the living room.

Blackwood looked at me while she was touching the clock. "It is personal information and you have no rights to know about it."

"You're clock is very strange." I said as I headed to the next page of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

"Why say that?" She asked.

"It makes a sound at unexpected times." I replied. Blackwood almost lost balance and she fell. Luckily, I stood up and caught her. She fell in my arms and looked at me awkwardly. She pushed me and I went back to the couch. The clock made a sound again. "See? It was just making that noise twenty minutes ago."

"I adjust it once in a while." She said. I raised an eyebrow. I knew she was lying. But I didn't want to tell her. Blackwood might tell me about her fascination with the cuckoo clock someday. "Go finish your book. I'm planning to introduce to you to Sherlock Holmes." Blackwood said as she finished fixing the clock. She went to my side and noticed that I was wondering on who was Sherlock Holmes. "He's fictional like Potter." Then we were silent again. I finished the book in a matter of minutes. When I closed the book, Blackwood looked at me. "So what part did you like the most?"

I thought about it. "I have to say it was the conversation of Dumbledore and Harry at King's Cross and when they realize that Harry was still alive. Now, Blackwood, who is Sherlock Holmes?"

"He's a detective in the 1800's. He solves crime using his deducting skills." Blackwood answered. She stood up and handed me a book.

I read the title. "A Study in Scarlet." I said. I opened the book and began to read.

We were silent again. Blackwood just sat beside me as I read the book. She was staring at the clock again. Blackwood would fumble with her favorite knife. It would change into a sword, a spear, a bow and arrow, a gun, and a shield when she'd press a few buttons. "I never get tired of that." She'd mutter to herself.

"Why call yourself Blackwood?" I asked as I went to the next page.

She shrugged. "Kathryn isn't me."

"Then who are you?"

"Blackwood."

Blackwood stood up and left me. She went to the garden and stood there for more than an hour. And I just read the book.

Blackwood was throwing her knives again. She looks pretty whenever she did that. The sun would fall down on her dirty blonde hair that was tied to a bun. I noticed that her heels didn't touch the ground. I was really impressed on the way she handled her knives. Blackwood was fluid. She was like a graceful swan that was in the water. Blackwood would occasionally spin and do some flips. Whenever she landed, her back was always arched. She was showing the dancer that was in her. Blackwood was amazing. I loved watching her.

Unusually, whenever she missed the target, which rarely happened, she'd crouch down, cover her ears, and look at the sky or sometimes at the cuckoo clock. The cuckoo clock would ring whenever she'd miss her target. That clock is very strange.

I knew that the princess still doesn't like me. I wanted her to like me. So I did something Blackwood didn't want me to do.

Blackwood came back inside and sat next to me. "It seems that you're done with the book." I nodded. "You're looking strange. What's wrong?"

"You crouch down whenever you miss."

"I had a father that punched and screamed at me whenever I did something wrong. Problem?"

"No. I too had a father like that. Always preferred Thor." I spat. Blackwood chuckled.

"At least he didn't punch you."

"I was adopted."

"Me too. I'd prefer Odin over mine."

"My father killed lives."

"I know. Maybe that's where you inherited your desire to kill."

I rolled my eyes. "Here we are once more. There are people in my way to the throne."

"I'm in your way. Why don't you kill me?" Blackwood said as she handed me her knife. "Let's see. Go stab me."

I lowered the knife. "I can't. But I can do this." I pushed her to the ground. Blackwood suddenly closed her eyes and held her head. She was cursing. Headache probably. "Blackwood?" I asked as I held out my hand. She shooed me away as she stood up still dizzy. Maybe a vision. I gripped her shoulder to keep her in balance.

"You're stupid." She grabbed the knife and placed it on the mantlepiece. "Knew it." Blackwood looked at me in the eyes. Slowly, a smile formed on her face. I raised my eyebrow. "I knew it. You're such a flirt." She sneered. "The God of Mischief is trying to make an attempt." She cocked her head. "You're planning to take me to dinner, are you?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Don't forget that I can see the future, Laufeyson." With her hands on her hips, she raised her head and said, "Why do you want to take me out to dinner? We'd probably try to poison each other like a few days ago."

"I want to take you to dinner because I've been in this house for days already. And you have been pretty nice and you introduced me to Midgardian technology. It is my debt for your kindness." I answered.

Blackwood smiled. "Kindness? When have I been kind to you? I almost tried to drown you a few days ago. I tried cutting your foot off. We almost poisoned each others' food. We fight all the time. I'm heartless!"

"At least you apologized." I said. She shook her head in disagreement. "Yes, umm, kindness. So what now, princess?" I handed her the book.

Blackwood tucked the book under her arm. "Well, I'll choose the place but you are paying for the dinner. I know a restaurant that we'd both like. But it's quite expensive. But don't worry; you used magic to make money. Yes, I know. Wear something formal. You can get clothes from my brother's closet or you can use your magic tricks. It's six o'clock. We'll be there by seven-thirty. We'll leave in forty-five minutes. I guess this is a, umm, a date." I slowly nodded in doubt. Blackwood turned around and headed to her room. "You're insane, Laufeyson." She muttered as she went to the corridor.

"Not as insane as you."

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T FUCK A HORSE!" I laughed. "You're insane."

"I know that." I shouted. "I'm the God of Mischief."

"And the God of Stupidity." Blackwood ran back and her head peered out of the wall. "I'm just reminding you, you murdering idiot."

"Is that a compliment, my swan?"

"Since when did you call me 'your swan'?"

"You don't like me calling you princess." I answered. Blackwood blushed. "You haven't answered my question, my princess."

"Is that a compliment, my prisoner."

"Maybe. I'm a prince of Asgard. You are a princess. We might get married. Uniting two realms." I winked at her. Blackwood rolled her eyes and threw a knife at the wall, missing me by inches. "What do you think, princess?"

"Just get dressed, Laufeyson. And don't call me 'princess.'"

"Well don't call me 'Laufeyson.'" Blackwood left me alone in the room. Looks like I'm having dinner with Blackwood.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked it. It's short. I know. The next one is long though.  
**


End file.
